The Foxes and the Talon pt 2
Synopsis On Saturday morning, Peter is getting ready for his date with Rose while Christie, Kylie, and Mikey wait in the next room. He tells them he plans to take her to lunch somewhere nice and then go to the museum before taking her home. Mikey and Kylie are playfully make fun of Peter, a worried Christie tries to convince Peter to sneak out of the date with an excuse. Peter says he can't due to not wanting to be a jerk since it's an auction date. Peter then heads out with Christie planning to secretly follow him on his date. Meanwhile at the Holiday Palace Hotel, Rose is getting ready for her date with Peter with her sisters, Wendy, Sheila, and Tabitha having a usually family discussion being who's the smartest with Tabby being the winner due to her tech background and later on the rivalry between Wendy and Sheila over men. It is revealed that she and her sisters are fox lycanthropes that make a living stealing from the rich... but more precisely from criminals. Tabby reveals to the girls that the jewel that Rose stole the other night has ancient writing mentioning Washington and the word 'fang'. Rose gets back to getting ready for her date. Despite Rose staying focused on the date, Tabby can tell that Rose wished she was dating Alpha due to her developing strong feelings for him the night before. Then Peter arrives with flowers who receives a flirted hello from Wendy, a simple one from Tabitha, and a "you're dead if you touch or hurt my sister" from Sheila. Rose then asks Peter what the plan was where he revealed that they could check out the museum or get a meal at the mall before a movie, but Rose was more interested in the museum in order to find clues to the jewel that was stolen at a museum the night she met Alpha. She and Peter head off for the museum while the girls state that Peter was in for trouble before focusing on their next heist. At the Burke Museum of Natural History and Culture in town, Rose and Peter get to know one another. He learns that Rose and her sisters are archaeologists who travel the world and work as antique dealers part time. Rose admits she finds it surprising that Peter doesn't have a girlfriend due to him being a nice guy before asking him about werewolves being seen at his school. Peter didn't want her finding out, so he made up an excuse that animals were breaking into the school at night looking for food in the garbage. As they continue through the museum, Rose notices Christie, Mikey, and Kylie in disguises following them, and decides to have some fun by flirting more with Peter to see Christie's reaction since she can tell that Christie has feelings for Peter. In the Myths and Legends Exhibit, Rose is amazed by all the artifacts in the museum that makes Peter realize that this was her first date too. Their attention then turns to an exhibit of a samurai with a stone sarcophagus with illustrations of the moon and fangs all over it. They learn that the story of blades being forged from the fangs of two different beasts thanks to Rose's skills at translating. They are then approached by a woman named Hysterica and two men who accuse Rose of being the Kitsune from last night thanks to a digital picture of her kissing Alpha that night. Peter then realizes this as well but doesn't show it. He tries to settle this peacefully, only to get punched in the gut, and taken with Rose. Before they get too far, Rose and Peter start a commotion that leads to a chase out of the museum. Outside the museum, Rose hot wires a motorcycle, tells Peter he can leave due to the chase having nothing to do with them. She reveals that she makes a living stealing things and expects Peter to run. Instead of climbs on into the passenger seat and they bolt off with the men and Hysterica driving after them. Rose and Peter drive through the streets of Everett and onto a campus where they managed to lose Hysertica's men in a library. They then leave and head for someplace safe. Later on at the Half Moon Café, as Rose was taking a shower, Peter was trying to figure out what that whole chase was about. As Rose comes out, she apologizes to Peter for the date being ruined and reveals that the she was the Kitsune in the picture that night. Peter acts normal which surprises Rose as he continues saying that that he wouldn't be any better than the bullies to made fun of him. Rose has a hard time believing this until she transforms and he takes it well while stroking her fur with her permission. He then transforms making Rose realize the Peter is Alpha as she jumps on him in the heat of the moment. They're primal urges lead them to start making out and close to having sex before Peter snaps out of it, gently stating they couldn't do this. Rose gently assures Peter that it was alright, since he was cute when he was defeated by something like this. At that moment, Alice walks in with their cleaned clothes. She becomes excited that Peter was getting somewhere with girls and that Sir Talbot may know what was stolen and by who. Rose and Peter sit their dumbfounded as Peter explains that Alice, his grandfather, and a few others are werewolves as well. Rose takes all this in as she looks at Peter thinking she could live in a town this exciting. Characters Introduced *'Wendy Moxen' *'Sheila Moxen' *'Tabby Moxen' *'Hysterica aka Red Talon' Navigation Category:Chapters